User blog:MT15/DS4 New Enemy Ideas
DS4 DS4 ENEMY IDEAS “Security Guards”: A numerous group of fleshy skinned(like The Hunter) Arachnid like Necromorphs That move across thick lines of corruption(that looks like webbing) all over a room or area. If the player should touch these lines the Security Guards shall feel the vibration(Similar to how real spiders sense food with webbing) and they shall come out of vents and down from ceilings to ambush Isaac and/or Carver. Co-Op Tap Sequence: Should it come to this the SG will pin the player to the ground and try to hit Isaac in the head with its 2 front legs forcing him to shrug left to right for dodging. If carver fails to help Isaac in time the SG will push both its 2 front legs towards both sides of Isaacs head(Almost pinching him) and use I large fangs to bite his head off. The SG will shoot a rope of web up towards the roof and climb up, after grabbing Isaacs arm and pulling him up. “Rogue”: An underwater type of Necromorph. Fish fused together to form a very long thick anaconda styled enemy that constricts its prey and drowns them. Isaac will at times have to go underwater through lakes or sewer systems to avoid being greatly outnumbered. The Rogue has no way of sight but uses the vibrations of Isaacs movement in the water to know of his presence and location, so the player will have to move very slowly and calmly to stay hidden from the Rogue. Tap Sequence: The Rogue will lunge and snap at Isaac with its large jaws, Isaac will have one hand on the side of its neck and the other pushing away the snout to stop it from biting him. If Isaac fails the Rogue will bite deeply into his shoulder, the pain will give it the chance to wrap itself tightly around Isaac and bite his helmet off. The Rogue will then slowly drag the drowning Isaac down to the foggy dirty bottom of the waters. If Isaac succeeds in the tap sequence he will hit the Rogue in the skull with his weapon. The Rogue will quickly circle around Isaac many times and at any moment pull him into another tap sequence, while its circling the player must quickly shoot it anywhere in the body. Multiplyer: A bulky black necromorph that looks like an enhanced slasher, but with a long acid covered tongue slithering around the skull with no scythes on its arms, just talons. If Isaac causes enough damage the multiplyer will completely dismember itself, leaving nothing but the torso behind. All limbs, including the head will search rapidly for corpses to infect and create new multiplyers. You must make your main priority to kill these moving limbs as once each or any of them infect a corpse it will become a completely new multiplyer with the exact same ability as the last, meaning one multiplyer could become a dozen if enough corpses are provided. The idea I have for DS4 is that the main environments are dying corruption covered cities with corpses all over the street, meaning if the multiplyer components leave the area don't expect to be rid of them, they are merely just wandering further for hosts. When they have made new multiplyers they resume to try and rip Isaac apart. No matter how quiet it seems or if it looks like they're long gone, they will come back, it could a minute, could take 5, but they will come back for you in greater numbers. Camoflauges: Leaper like creatures with the tactic of blending in with walls completely covered in corruption. They curl up with their tails curving over their heads and stay completely still. If the player suspects he can see a camoflauge hiding, another one will leap at him and cause him to lose focus, giving the disguised one a chance to change spot in the room. As a couple camoflauges continue this tactic on the player, the rest blending in the room will slowly move on him and will then ambush. Tap Sequence: if Isaac has his back turned right on a camoflauge, it will wrap its tail tightly around his throat to strangle him to death while roaring into the air. If Isaac succeeds he will repeatedly bash the creatures skull and get him off Category:Blog posts